Fear of love
by kikkie
Summary: "You should have taken my threat seriously Selina. Now you your going to stay here forever." Long story short, Bruce and Selina have a daughter, Selina doesn't want to live in Gotham so she tries to take her daughter and leave. But Bruce doesn't let that happened, especially since she is running away with his daughter. Rated M for mature audience, Death of a beloved character


Sometimes…

love can be a warm and soft feeling…

but other times…

it can be hard and cold…

"I am so tired." Selina thought to herself when she threw her leather holster down on to her bed. She takes off her heels and throws them to floor. She then throws her body on to her small twin size bed in her average apartment. Ever since escaping Arkham, Selina been in hiding from the great and powerful Batman, AKA Bruce Wayan. So far she had been in hiding for about two weeks and has gathered up almost 50k dollars. She plans on moving out of Gotham as soon as she reaches 75K. Why does she want to leave so bad, blame bat's!

(Flash back to almost a year ago in Gotham national Bank)

"Your no fun Batsy." Selina (Or should I say Catwoman) said as Batman hand-cuffs hands on a hanger over one of the desk in the lobby room of the bank. Her hands were stretched with her behind pushes out because of the desk she was over. Batman glares at her in annoyance.

"How many times will you do this Selina?" He asked the woman.

"Till I am bored." Selina responded, she wiggles her big ass at the male.

"I am getting tired of this." He tells her.

"Then stop coming after me." She responded.

"I am not tired of chasing you, I am tired of watching you escape Arkham and repeating the same acts over and over again." He tells her, he lifts his right hand over to her behind and gently rubs the leather over her flesh. Her faces flush a little as a small purring sound escapes her lips. He grips her bottom with force, he then smacks her left cheek hard. So hard then she could have sworn he left a mark on her bottom.

"OW!" She shouted. "There's a line between kinky and domestic!" She shouted at man in black, but that did not stop him from giving her three more smacks on her cheeks. Selina could feel her legs wobble as she tries to keep her stance up. This was not going like every other night she and batman had, this was completely different!

"I am tired of this!" He shouted at her as his hand grips her mask and yanks it off her head. He throws the piece of leather to the ground before gripping her hair. Yanking her head back a little, forcing her mouth to open as she gasped in pain. His hands grip her left breast, sinking his fingers into the gap between her skin and her leather suite. He grips the fabrics and ripped it off her small body, pulling it down to her knees. He smirks at the sight of the red-purple hand print on her behind.

"Bruce what are you doing?" Selina asked as she struggles to break free of her restrains. Batman cuffs were specially designed for lock pickers like her, so her claws were useless for them. But that doesn't mean she wasn't trying to break free, her efforts were entertaining the large man. He leans his body up against hers, press his lips to ear and whispered:

"I am going to give you a taste the medicine you soon be forced to take if you don't stop this crime life." He whispered into her ear, her eyes widen in fear at his words.

"Bruce your scaring me." She said, but her words fell on deaf ears when she felt her thong being ripped from her skin. Her hands ball up into fist as she grits her teeth and closes her eyes. She moans in pain and sighed.

"You need to learn Selina." He tells her. "You need to stop being catwoman and start being a mother." He tells her, he lets go of her head then grips her behind. Selina heart begins to beat at a fast rate when she felt something big and long entered her. She grits her teeth and takes deep breathes, it wasn't because she was in pain, it was because the last time she had sex with him, she ended up having his child.

"Bruce I don't want to get pregnant again!" Catwoman shouted, but her words once again fell on deaf ears. His hips moved back and forth faster and harder than any man she had ever been with, he was practically piercing places she didn't even know she had, and it scared her. Her heels kept lifting from the ground when he pushes up against her, going deeper and deeper inside her, making her walls twitch in both pleasure and pain. Selina eyes rolled to the back of her head as she came on his cock, soaking it in her juices, but that didn't stop him. In fact it made his hips move faster and harder inside her, so deep she could feel him entering her womb.

"I'm cumming…" He mutters, he lifts her right leg up a little, allowing him to thrust further. Selina closes her eyes, preparing herself for his seeds. He takes a deep breath in before thrusting one more time into her wet folds. Selina gasped and shivers when she felt his cum slowly seeping into her womb. Her pussy twitches at the feeling, practically sucking the white nectar from his cock.

"So much…cum…" She muttered, Batman smiles at her words before he removes himself from her wet folds. He then sticks his hand in one of his bags and pulls out the keys to the cuffs. He puts the key in front of her on the desk. Selina stares in shocked at what he just did.

"You have three minutes before the police come. I suggest you be quick." He tells her. Selina wasted no time struggling and bending over to grab the keys with her mouth.

"Oh, and by the way…" Batman spoke, Selina looks at him. "If I catch stealing again, it will be the end of Catwoman." He tells her, he then grabs his grabbling hook gun and shoots the roof. Selina watches him disappear into the darkness of the bank. After that, she rams her face to the desk and retrieved the keys and escaped just before the police barged into the building.

(Present time)

"Thank god I was on birth control that day." Selina thought as she lifts her head a little from her pillow. She looks at her night stand and smiles as she stares at the picture only picture frame on it. It was Helena, her daughter. The picture consisted of Helena and Selina smiling and eating ice cream together, both of their faces were covered in the milky substance. Helena had pitch black hair and blue eyes just like her mother. Selina smiles as she pulls the bed covers over her body.

"Soon I will have enough money to get US out of here." Selina said with a smile on her face as she drifts to sleep. In the corner of her window was a black shadow staring at her with pure white eyes.

(Next day)

Selina sighs as she leans against the metal pole of the subway of Gotham public transportation. Today was visiting day and Selina was on her way to see her daughter. Selina was so existed because she didn't get to see her daughter that often, and you can blame Gotham justice system for that. Selina gave birth to her child in prison, her daughter was in the care of her father. When Selina was released the court thought it would be best if Helena stayed with her father. This upset Selina beyond words and she fought the system for years until they came to a compromise. Selina could gain custody of her daughter if she paid the government 100K. Which was horrible agreement, but it was the only she could have. Now she works part time at a strip club (as a waitress) to get the money back…well that was a short time ago. After her boss tried to seduce her she quitted and became Catwoman once again. Stealing the money she needs to get her daughter back, after she pays the system their cash, she going to hop onto the first train, plain or bus to New York city where she can start a new life with her daughter.

"DOWNTOWN!"

The subway annocer shouted, snapping the woman out of her thoughts. She makes her way to the exit and finds herself a taxi. The Taxi then drives her all the way to Wayans mansion, once near the gate, she pays the driver and walks to the giant mansion. Once she is in front of the door, she takes a deep breath in then out.

"You're doing this for Helena." Selina whispered to herself before knocking on the door. The door opens to a well-dressed old man wearing glasses.

"Good morning Miss Kyle." He said to her.

"Morning Alfred, is Helena awake?" Selina asked the butler as she enters the house. The old man nods his head and leads the woman to the living room of the mansion. Selina smiles as she saw her daughter playing with her dolls and cars.

"Helena!" Selina said, making the small girl turn her head to look at her mother.

"MOMMY!" She shouted as she stands to her feet then runs to her mother. She small body hugs her thighs, making Selina giggle and pick up her daughter then holds her with her left arm. Helena was four years old and loved her mommy more than anything in the world. She also loved her father at the same level.

"How are you today!" Selina asked.

"I am happy!" She shouted.

"Why?" Selina asked.

"You are here now! And we can go and play!" She said before hugging her mother chest. Selina right arm wraps around her daughter back as she hugs her tightly.

"We can play all day if you like." Selina said, she then puts her daughter down to the ground.

"Good morning Selina." A voice greeted her, Selina sighs and looks in the direction of the voice.

"Hello Bruce." She said as she stares at the tall muscle male. Behind him was the famous Vicky Vale and a camera man. Vicky was wearing an button white blouse that showed off some cleavage, and a tight short skirt that stopped a few inches below her thighs. What annoyed Selina the most about her look was that she was wearing a push up bra, trying to make her small breast look big. The two stares at Selina for a few minutes before looking at Bruce.

"Well Mister Wayan, thank you for your time." Vicky said, she offers him a hand and he accepts it. She then turns her body towards Selina and walks towards her, she gives the woman a quick glare before making her way to Helena. She stares down at the young girl and said:

"How are you today sweety!?" She asked.

"I am sorry; I can't talk to you." Helena said

"And why is that?" Vicky asked.

"Because you're a bitch and mommy said never to talk to bitches." She said, Selina fell to the ground laughing her ass off at her daughter's words. Vicky faces flushes red as she walks past the young girl, with her camera man behind her. The two were escorted out of the mansion, once gone Bruce sighs and looks at Selina.

"Not very lady-like Selina." He tells the young woman.

"Who cares! High-five sweety!" Selina shouted and lifts her hand in the air for Helena to smack. The young girl lifts her hand to do so but looked at her father instead, he did not look pleased. She lowers her hand and looks to the ground sad.

"I am sorry." She spoke, Selina sighs and looks at Bruce.

"She can't have any fun?" Selina asked.

"There's a time for fun and a time to be series. Helena is a Wayan, she must be careful on what she does. Especially in public!"

"Whatever." Selina responded. "Are you coming with us today, or are we staying in the house because you have work."

"No, were going to the park today, and then out to lunch." Bruce tells the two.

"YAY!" Helena shouted.

"Go get your jacket sweety." Selina ordered her daughter, the young girl nods her head and runs to her room, leaving her mother and father alone in the room. Bruce's cheerful face turns dark and mean in seconds.

"So how's your job?" Bruce asked the woman.

"It's good, doesn't pay well but I can still live." Selina said.

"You quit three weeks ago." Bruce said, making Selina sigh.

"Yes Bruce, my boss tried to fuck me so I quit." Selina said. "I will get a new one soon. So I would appreate it if you didn't bring this up in front of Helena." She tells him, Bruce opens his mouth to speak but was stopped when he heard a loud thump sound coming from his kitchen. Both he and Selina walk over to the kitchen to see find Alfred on the ground holding his chest. The two help the old man to his feet and drag him to the chair in the kitchen. The old man takes a couple of breathes in before sighing.

"Are you okay Alfred?" Selina asked.

"I am fine, I just forgot to take my medicine." Alfred tell the two, Bruce sighs before looking at Selina.

"I think it be best if you and Helena stayed here." Bruce tells Selina, the woman nods her head in disappoment.

"I will go tell Helena." Seline tell Bruce before leaving the kitchen. Bruce watches her walks away before looking back Alfred.

"You need to take you medicine Alfred." Bruce tells his friend, the old man just chuckles at his master words.

"Oh Bruce, I never thought I see the day you would be lecturing me on taking care of myself." He said with a smile on his face. He stands up from the chair, Bruce offers him a hand but the old man denies it. "I will take my medicine; you take your daughter out to eat."

"No, I will stay here with you." Bruce said, but Alfred shakes his head no.

"I will be fine Master. I may be old but I am not dead." Alfred said before leaving the kitchen, Bruce sighs and looks down to the ground. After watching Alfred take his medicine, he order Bruce to go out on the town with Selina and Helena. The young man had no choice but to do as his friend told and leave the mansion. The Wayan family and Selina spent most of the day ether in parks or at expensive clothing stores. For some weird reason, Bruce enjoyed pampering his daughter and Selina. Once the two were done shopping and playing around, they went out to eat at a fancy high class restaurant, much to Selina annoyance.

"We couldn't go to Burger King…why?" Selina asked Bruce as she takes her a seat at the table. Bruce had forced her to put on a high class dress he just bought her in his limo…it was kind of awkward when they drove past the police station, and saw Gordon choking on his coffee because of the sight of Selina breast.

"I don't like being seen at places like that." Bruce told Selina. "Plus that food not good for my angel. She deserves the best."

"Your right, it's not like you bought her 50 thousand dollars' worth of crap today." Selina muttered, Bruce glared at her with daggers.

"At least I am in her life." Bruce tells the woman. "Unlike some, who prefers to visit places at night that she knows will send her to a bad place." He said, Selina eyes widen a little in fear. She looks at Helena in worry, the little girl was playing on her Gameboy, before looking back a Bruce.

"I didn't…do anything." Selina said. "I was just…exercising."

"Go to a gym." Bruce told her. "In fact I will pay for your membership."

"I don't need your help!" Selina tells Bruce. "I am fine, I will find a job and I will pay off the child service debt so I can-what? Take her to that dump you live in?" Bruce asked the woman.

"Remember who paid off your bail so you wouldn't go back to…" Bruce looks at Helena; the young girl was staring at him with curious eyes. "The bad place."

"I didn't need your help; I would have been fine." Selina said, the waiter came by their table and took their order. Once done, Bruce gave Helena his phone and ear-plugs so that she wouldn't hear what the two were saying.

"Its not JUST you anymore. And if I didn't come when I did, Helena would probably not be here. She'd be in some god-dam home with some druggy, waiting for the next government check to buy his/her next hit. Or maybe living with a rapist, or probably get sold off in the black market and get experimented on. Trust me Selina, only 3% of foster kids in Gotham find good homes. And if Helena wasn't my daughter, I still would have taken her in." Bruce tells the woman; Selina looks down for a couple of minutes before looking up at him to say:

"I can't thank you enough for your help. But keeping me away from her like this is killing me." Selina said.

"Then just move in with me, I can take care of you."

"I don't want that!" Selina said. "I want to move out of Gotham! I want to put Helena in a PUBLIC school, and I want live a life that doesn't relate to crime!"

"I can give you that!"

"I don't want it from you! I want get it for myself!"

"You can't get it! And even if you could, you gamble it away like it was nothing! I can't have you do that to Helena!

"What!?" Selina shouted and banged her fist against the table. Everyone in the room looks over at her in shocked as she stands to her feet and stares down to Bruce. Helena looks up as her mother and takes out her earphones.

"I am not that kind of woman anymore Bruce! I have learned my lesson and is willing to accept my mistakes! And will not let you sit there and tell me that can't even take care of my own child! So fuck you!" Selina shouted before grabbing her jacket and leaving the table. People stare at the two people for a few minutes in silent. Their eyes then make their way back to Selina, who came back into the restaurant, said goodbye to her daughter. She then left in a huff, much to Bruce's annoyance.

(Next day)

It was nine PM and Selina was in her apartment getting ready to head to Dineville. A small city near Gotham, capital. Ever since that small threat Bruce did to Selina she decided to steal things outside of the line of Gotham. She zips her suite up and walks over to her belt that laid on her bed, but stopped when her cellphone rang. She picks up her cell phone to answer:

"Hello?" Selina asked.

"Mommy! Daddy crying!" Helena shouted.

"Why is he crying?" Selina asked.

"Alfred…Alfred…Alfred didn't wake up." She said, Selina could hear Helena make sniffling sound over the phone. "Daddy said…he's never going to wake up! I just saw two men take him away!" She shouted.

"Stay calm sweety, mommy will be right there." Selina tells her daughter before hanging up the phone. She takes off her suite as quick as possible then puts on her normal civilian clothes. She takes two trains and a Taxi to get to Wayan manor, the minutes she enters the house she saw Helena on the floor crying.

"Where's Alfred?" Selina asked as she walks over to her daughter.

"He's gone…" Helena whimpered. "Daddy…daddy said that he isn't coming home." Helena cried. "He's never coming back again…"

"Oh sweety." Selina said as she takes her daughter into her arms. "Where's your father?"

"He's at the hospital." Helena cried. "He says he won't be here for the rest of the day." She tells her mother. Selena holds her daughter close for a few minutes before realizing:

"Wait, Bruce not going to be back for a while?" Selena asked, Helena nods her head. At that very moment, Selina had made a HUGE dissection in her mind that she knew was a bad idea. But she made the choice anyway, and now she will be acting on it.

"Helena…" Selina whispered into her daughter's ear. "Why don't you pack some clothes and you can spend the night with me." She tells her daughter; Helena nods her head before running to her room. As she did this, Selena calls Gotham airport station.

"Yes, Hi! My name is Selina Kyle; I would like to book a flight to New York. When? In the next hour or so?" Selina asked.


End file.
